fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe
Zoe is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Appearance She has dark brown hair with a headband. She wears a plain white shirt and a skirt in the same print as her headband, she also wears maroon shoes. She has a backpack where she puts her guitar in. Flipdeck Info Zoe is a very talented traveling musician from Tacodale. She can be found playing her acoustic guitar in clubs, parks and just about anywhere that mellow music is appreciated. This laid-back lady often daydreams of opening a coffee shop that would showcase the best of local art and live music along with the occasional poetry slam. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Lettuce * Loco Sauce * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Medium Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Atomic Wings * 4 Calypso Boneless Wings (right) * 4 Carrots (left) * 2 Celery(left) * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Regular Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Marinara Sauce * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Rock Candy (Vanilla Drizzle and Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Chocolate Coin (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Chocolate Coin (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Fettuccine in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Spiced Saffron (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Clams *4 Onions *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Syrup *Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Regular Infinity Loop with Tutti Frutti Jelly (French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly) **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Creameo Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) **Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) *Regular Round with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Rock Candy (none in New Year) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Atomic Wings *4 Calypso Wings (right) *4 Carrots *2 Celeries *Awesomesauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Chicken slices (left) *Regular bake *6 pieces Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Taco Mia!: Day 2 *Papa's Freezeria: ? *Papa's Burgeria HD: ? *Papa's Pancakeria: ? *Papa's Wingeria: 23 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: ? *Papa's Cupcakeria: ? *Papa's Freezeria HD: ? *Papa's Pastaria: 52 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: ? *Papa's Donuteria: 28 *Papa's Wingeria HD: ? *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 5 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Zoe is one of the last customers to save before Papa Louie. She doesn't have a skill and uses her guitar as a weapon. When changing her outfit, her guitar changes colors. Trivia *'She is the only customer who debuted in Papa's Taco Mia to never be absent. (Excluding the closers, Rico, Xandra, Quinn and Jojo). *Her Freezeria order is similar to Clair's. *Her Flipdeck background is Lettuce Lane from Papa Louie 2. * Her favorite holiday's month is always going backwards. It's St. Paddy's Day (March) in Cupcakeria, then Valentine (February) in Pastaria, and in Donuteria, it's New Year (January). Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Zoe was placed in the Onion division and lost to Prudence in the first round (who went on to win the tournament). 2012: Zoe was placed in the Jalapeno division and lost to Mary in the first round. 2013: Zoe was placed in the Dr. Cherry division and lost to Scooter in the first round. Unlockable items along with her *In Taco Mia, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Marinara Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Spiced Saffron. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Tutti Fruiti Syrup. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Tutti Fruiti Jelly. Gallery Zoe1.png 59.png Zoe.png Zoe 2.png nbn.JPG|Zoe is not pleased Zoeperfect.jpg|Zoe Happy 24.jpg Zoe_(Taco_mia).jpg zoe papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! zoe papa louie 2 again.png Zoe is rescued!.png|Zoe is rescued! Zoe outfits.png|Zoe in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! A monster bean taco.jpg|It is a monster bean taco 0 points from zoe.png|Zoe is extremely angry 0 points 0%. Papas freezeria.jpg (Pastaria) Zoe Before Star Customer.png Zoe in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Zoe.png Angry Zoe.jpg|"This is a horrid breakfast!"Says Zoe! Mince 25.PNG|Zoe Ordering Onion Rings zoe.PNG|Zoe is Unhappy Much people.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-29-18-030.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.37.24.png|Zoe angry with her donuts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Z Characters